


Rain and deep voices

by pirripipi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is smitten from day one, First Meeting, M/M, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirripipi/pseuds/pirripipi
Summary: Anthony J Crowley meets Aziraphale one evening at the theater.And by meeting, he means looked at him from far away and got sweep off his feet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Rain and deep voices

**Author's Note:**

> There's a low key transphobic comment (not made by Crowley) at the very end of the story, so heads up for that.

_The theater is dark and massive. If it weren't so dark it would be red and gold. There's a chandelier suspended over the heads of tens of people. _   
_The acoustics are flawless._   
_The room is alive until it isn't. Thousand of people moving around, getting comfortable and checking their phones until the curtain goes up and everything goes still._

_Crowley is seated on a privileged spot.  
He doesn't want to be there. He is an architect with a specialty on acoustics [and quite a reputation]. He has designed the building himself and has been given free tickets for the Opera house inauguration now that it's finally done._

_He sits close to the stage. So much he can make eye contact with the tuba guy from the orchestra and busies himself on glaring at him unblinking. Daring him to make so much noise._

_It’s too dark for the musician to see._

_Music begins to play and so does the opera._

▼○▼○▼

_Crowley has fallen asleep, and has been asleep for the past forty five minutes._

_The actors are marvelous, the music sweet and the room is holding his breath._

_Then he wakes with a jerky movement that startles the man to his right and earns him a stern look, but it's too dark for him to see it with his sunglasses on [They don't allow them on the theatre but he sneaked them anyway]. If he would have seen it he would have not cared._

_Something has woken him up and he can only assume it was an extraordinary loud noise [he tries to glare at the tuba guy but can't catch his eyes], so he fixes his suit and scans the stage._

_There's only two people there.The tallest woman Crowley has ever seen, dressed in greens to resemble nature, with a skilled voice and a sharp look in her eyes. [She is Eve and she is not the person Crowley should be worrying about]. And a short handsome man, with perfect posture and white blond curls._

_The man is not singing right now, looking apprehensive at the woman in front of him, and so Crowley assumes it must have been her who woke him._

_He goes back to rest on his seat and waits to fall asleep soon._

_Then the man signs and all the things Crowley thought he knew about crash around him._

_He has a deep warm voice. A powerful voice. A voices that crawls into Crowley's chest and resonates with his heart._

_That's what woke him up._

_The lights move to focus on the man and the man alone and if Crowley knew anything about opera he'll know he was listening to an aria._

_The audience straighten in their seats._   
_The Man walks towards the edge of the stage and it feels like the man is looming over him. The lights that come from behind surround The Man like an halo. His voice reverberates beautifully._

_Crowley can't look away._

**Crowley (breathless, unblinking):** This is what I designed this for.

_He mutters to himself to cover that he is feeling overpowered in the best possible way. And that makes him a bit horny and a lot in awe._

_He takes his sunglasses off [He never takes them off] and listens. The man opens his arms as the orchestra accelerates the tempo [they are doing a wonderful job as well, even if Crowley is not appreciating it], he rises his chin and looks up at the highest boxes in defiance. Posture firm and expression stern. Crowley throat goes dry._

_It lasts a while. Then the man lets his arms fall and takes a step back. The aria is over._   
_Applauses fill the room_

_After the play Crowley goes find The Man and Gabriel goes find Crowley._

_Gabriel is the owner of the theatre. Rich, with the personality to show it. Crowley doesn't like him but he is the one that gave him the tickets. And paid for the remodeling of the building, for that matter._   
_He is also the one that introduced him to The Man._

_They walk down the hall to meet him. Gabriel in long powerful strikes. The Man hurrying behind him, fighting to keep by his side, looking quite breathless. Is the second time Crowley sees him but it's the first he seems human._

**Aziraphale (struggling to talk a breathing at the same time but resoluted to do so):** As I was trying to say Gabriel, I think-

**Gabriel (rising his voice over what Aziraphale was beginning to tell him like he would have not been talking at all, extending his arms in what he thinks is a confident yet amicable gesture):** Anthony J Crowley! I have to say good work, perfectly adequate.

**Crowley (deciding right that second he really really doesn't like Gabriel, but having just barely enough self control to not show it too much):** That's definitely what everyone wants to hear.

_Any trace of sarcasm bounces against Gabriel own ego and gets lost somewhere down the hall_

**Gabriel:** I expect you enjoyed the play.

**Crowley:** It was perfectly adequate.

_This time the tone doesn't go unnoticed by Gabriel. The Man, who until then has been standing aside the conversation, purses his lips and scrolls. Unluckily for Crowley it didn't go unnoticed by him neither.  
He has to fight the urge to make a face himself._

**Crowley:** Did I interrupt something?

_He says because he doesn't really know how to introduce himself to The Man._

**Aziraphale:** Yeah, I was actually discussing-

**Gabriel:** Aziraphale, why don't you go wait in my office. We'll finish our "discussion" once I'm finished here.

_The Man closes his mouth sharply and for a moment Crowley is convinced he is going to tell Gabriel off, but then he deflates, nods defeated and turns around without much of a "gentlemen". He has a much higher voice when he speaks. A colorful voice. Filled with intonations and iflections._

_Crowley really really doesn't like Gabriel.  
But now he has a name. Aziraphale._

_Gabriel notices him watching him go._

**Gabriel (smiling without reaching his eyes):** Quite disappointing in person, isn't him?

_Crowley turns to stare at him, not disappointed at all and incapable of understanding why someone would be._

**Gabriel:** But one of the very best we have on the stage. Of course almost everyone could be the very best it they were allowed to cheat, don't you think?

_The smile he gives Crowley is off, but even more is his comment. Like some kind of secret joke he should be [and doesn’t want] to be part of. Crowley really doesn't like Gabriel, but somehow this times feels personal._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short scene of an AU that's been around my mind for a while.  
I planned on leaving it at this but I may write more if I feel inspired.
> 
> Also I just read the script book and wanted to try do something similar that could still work as a story and so this happened.


End file.
